


We’ve come so far.

by DevilsLunar



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Don’t worry, Family, Fluff, Gen, I love them so much, Light Angst, New Years, Not a lot though, im hurting, really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsLunar/pseuds/DevilsLunar
Summary: On New Year’s Day, Chan realizes how proud he is.





	We’ve come so far.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m horribly soft for SKZ.

“Hey! Come here, the countdown is going to start soon!” A voice rang out from the living room.

Eight boys sat together in front of the TV, awaiting the start of a new year.

 

They were laughing with each other. Smiling with each other.

The eight boys were a family.

 

Chan didn’t know where the time went.

_A new year already?_

 

“Chan, come on!!” The voice from earlier called out again. Felix’s voice.

“Alright alright!” The leader rolled his eyes, but he joined the others with a smile. 

Chan didn’t usually celebrate New Year’s, since it wasn’t a big deal in his family.

He hardly had the time as a trainee either, since he was busy practicing so much.

_This was kind of new to him._

Everyone else seemed to love it though, and insisted on spending it together.

Jeongin’s puppy eyes didn’t help either... _who could resist that face?_

 

So there he was, standing beside the couch with his members as he watched the time tick down. 

“It’s starting!”

 

Chan didn’t plan on getting emotional.

It was just the start of a new year, he’d seen it happen plenty of times now.

Still...when the countdown began, he couldn’t help but reminisce.

 

He thought back to being a trainee.

Seven years of mentally and physically draining hours of practice.

_He needed to be better._

 

He remembered when he saw everyone together for the first time.

The nervous introductions.

Shy glances and timid conversations.

 

Yet there was a sense of belonging.

 

_**“10!”** _

_**“9!”** _

_**“8!”** _

 

He thought of the survival show.

Of how torn up inside he had felt knowing anybody could have been eliminated.

He threw himself into work, producing track after track without sleep.

 

_Things weren’t easy._

_Why would they be?_

 

When Minho was eliminated, he didn’t believe it. He couldn’t.

Chan faked a smile at the time.

He didn’t want to make the younger boy feel bad, he had done his best.

 

When he lost Felix it was too much to bear.

_It hurt him. It hurt him so bad._

He cried all night knowing what he’d done.

Felix felt like home.

He felt so familiar.

 

Even after Minho and Felix came back, Chan couldn’t forgive himself.

 

_“7!”_

_“6!”_

 

His heart ached for so long.

But finally, things were getting better.

Chan had been so nervous for their debut. What if people didn't like us?

He would have never imagined the amount of support they’ve gotten.

 

“5!”

“4!”

 

_Best New Male Artist of The Year..._

Chan made up his acceptance speech on the spot. He could hardly believe it.

It was beyond anything he could have dreamed. 

 

He held in his emotions for the rest of the awards show. He had to, he was a leader.

But the second they got back home, there were tears.

 

Tears of happiness.

Tears because _we did it._

 

_**“3!”** _

_**“2!”** _

_**“1!”** _

 

_We really did it._

 

_**“Happy New Years!!”** _

 

Chan didn’t plan on getting so emotional.

It was hard not to, he quickly figured out.

He stepped away from everyone else, watching them celebrate together.

The same people who weren’t sure if they’d all be together for their debut.

His heart had never felt so _full._

 

“Hyung? Why are you crying?” Jeongin’s small voice snapped him out of his trance.

Jeongin was so young.

He was so small...yet he had already been through too much, in Chan’s opinion.

Chan wanted to protect him the most.

 

“Nothing Nothing, I’m okay!” He assured the maknae, pulling him in for a tight hug.

Jeongin giggled into the embrace and wished the older boy a Happy New Years.

 

Chan didn’t usually celebrate New Year’s, but if every year was just like this?

 

_He might not mind it so much after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> I’m sorry for not posting anything in a while, I’ve been busy with so much lately...but I wanted to write this so bad!  
> I hope its okay.  
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> If you want to talk / give me future story suggestions, my Instagram is @fluffbang and my twitter is @JE0NGlNS


End file.
